Sir Sheath
:"And that is '''CHECKMATE'!" :—Sir Sheath, whenever he wins a battle '''Sir Sheath' is a brave and strong earth pony who was made into one of the greatest members of the Steed Knights of the Chess Table. He also has a red fox named Guinevere. He represents the spirit of might. History As a colt growing up in a family with a black smith father named Vorpal Smithy, Sheath has always been fascinated on becoming a warrior. His father is best friends and the personal black smith to Sir Vision Slide, a Steed Knights of the Chess Table, a pony who maintains equilibrium in Equestria. He took Sheath under his guidance to learn how to be a knight. He even earned a sword for a cutie mark. Even since then, he practiced with equipment and weapons his father built for him, making himself stronger and making up his own skills. While training Vision Slide, he was introduce to Prince Comet, Ruler of the Cosmos, and King Shed, Ruler of the Goblin Ponies. In his stallionhood, Sheath's strong, skills, and knowledge have improved over the years. His knowledge of tactics and fighting have acceled. After months of intense training, Sheath was the first to graduate the top of his class, and was dubbed "Sir Sheath." Sir Sheath is part of a long line of knight, passing their teaching down from master to student for generations. He is very skilled with a sword; using his hooves, mouth, and tail. He would go on missions of his own, where he met the tough adventure-loving colt, Little Valor. Not long after that, he took on Valor as his Steed Knight apprentice. Sheath is the current Steed Knight, and is teaching everything he know to Little Valor. Becoming a Steed Knight meant he would make a lot of enemies, like his arch nemesis, the dastardly criminal pony of Enmity, Riff Wrath. One day, King Shed send word to him that a rouge Goblin Pony named Malice is on the loose. When accepting the job, he met the Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and the negative performing artist, Nimbus Quasar, and the wacky inventor, Bright Idea. WIP After the Balaur job, Sir Sheath continues his knightly duties while living in Canterlot. He's staying at the Stable Inn with Valor, run by Mr. Check-Inn. Sheath keeps his weapons in a very large reinforced case with complex locks on it to keep Valor out. Personality :"I've always been a 'letting things come his way' kind of guy." :— Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds Sir Sheath is kind, brave, wise, and strong. This pony is a warrior with a heart of gold and a level head. His years of training and experiences has given him enlightenment and an unflappable demeanor, allowing him to push through the toughest of problem with ease. He is able to think and act well under great pressure. Like most Steed Knights, he is taught to be most decisive in all the things he's done. Despite his cool exterior, Sheath is the most tragic-torn of anyone pony. But he learned to live with his experiences, and never let himself be overwhelmed by them. He is so used to handling troubles, he is well-known for behaving in a carefree attitude. He learned life is like a "double-edged sword". He thinks of his gifts as both a blessing and a curse. In battle, he uses both his brawn and his brain. He can not be easily fooled like most ponies. He shows sentiment to others, no matter how crude and obnoxious they are. He expects the best and worst in everyone. His favorite contact sport is jousting and his favorite game is chess. Sheath hardly ever losses in chess for his massive intelligence in tactics and strategy. He is able to think ten move ahead of everybody. He considers himself a problem solver first, and a warrior second. Sir Sheath is easy to make friends with. He can even give advice to ponies who needs it the most, and he inspires other the accomplish whatever they couldn't before. He is able to keep a friend-enemy relationship with Riff Wrath. In fact, Sheath is very sympathetic, especially towards his enemies. He may be one of the few passive ponies in all of Equestria; which is how he is able to tolerate others' behavior without affecting his own feelings. He doesn't believe in hating his enemy, or that they were born evil. He really wants to get to know his opponent and developing a mutual relationship. As a Steed Knight of the Chess Table, he was taught to be neutral and unbiased. So when one side is being treated unfairly by the other, Sheath is forced to act. He would be seen socializing with his opponent, even while fighting them. When off duty, he displays his comical antics, playful admonishments, and relentless teasing humor. His cleverness and ingenuity is unmatched. He can also be a bit of a smooth talker when it came to persuasion and negotiations. He is depicted with a kick back attitude. He has a high tolerance to pain, taking whatever punishment was given to him and give just as much. When visiting the Ponyville Day Spa, he requested a deep tissue massage from Bulk Biceps, and to Bulk's surprise, he found tenseness in Sheath in "place's he didn't know can get tensed". Sheath loves his job so much, he can be bit of a loose cannon when it comes to being on a mission or doing the extreme. He spent his whole life living on the edge. Some would consider him and his unorthodox methods to be crazy. He takes joys in his work, and dangers that come with it. He practically gave his life to the Steed Knights. He is a honorable warrior, but he is also a troublemaker. He has the deepest dedication and devotion to his beliefs. He handles his assignments with professionalism and focus. He is also very hedonistic. He is so use to the dangers of his job and other ponies' behaviors, he treats it all like a game. He doesn't take things seriously, unless the situation calls for it. Though is intentions for hunting villains to protect Equestria, he mostly does it to find a worthy opponent, or someone worth a challenge. He has a fear of becoming the very same evil he vowed to fight against. He is very cautious, like keeping his arsenal in his specialized weapons vault so Little Valor wouldn't get to them. As a colt, he was adventurous, impulsive, and curious. But after his traumas, he was changed. Year after year, mission after mission, little by little, he became different. More focus, discipline, and broadminded. Light Side Dark Side My Noble Steeds: Friendship is Might As a colt, Sheath is a prodigy from the small village of Roanninshire. He was both adventurous and curious. He joined the Colt Scouts and earned every badge in record time. Hearing stories from Vision Slide and personal training from Vision himself, he was inspired to become a member of the E.U.P.. His reputation in the guard has earn him the nickname "Steed Knight of the Chess Table". Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds Sheath is a Steed Knight of the Chess Table specialized with handling major threats that no other pony can and maintaining balance. He goes to the human world and help the Humane 7 when a crisis is coming that will disrupt the dimensional balance. Inspired by The Terminator, The Oracle, Sherlock Holmes, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Virgil; he acts as a teacher, an advisor, and a guide to the girls, mostly Twilight. He does not interfere or get involve, unless he has to. He merely appears to deliver them advice and clues, and points everyone in the right direction. He know it is not his fight, cause he know it the Equestria Girls who must prevail. But he does seem to recognized the girls' 'personal' problems, and understand they must be dealt with before they go off to face the big problem. Sheath deals with problems with a calm, zen-like, and carefree attitude. He would something playing with the girls by speaking to them in riddles and half-truths do help them on their mission and to think for themselves. Sheath tries to help Twilight become the person everyone knows she should be, just as Princess Celestia in Season 1. He has no intentions of choosing sides, and prefers be right in the 'middle of that line' if the case maybe. He is the "counterbalance" to the balance of all things, and hopes for Sunset Shimmer to be the counterbalance of the human world. His weapons of choice are two collapsible batons. Development Sheath was originally meant to be the love interest of Twilight Sparkle. Sheath and Twilight fell for each other the day they met. He gives Twilight advice whenever she is troubled. He is loyal to her and confident in her. He doesn't want Twilight to get over-stressed on her duties. Both he and Twilight Sparkle had a massive crush on each other but are both incapable of expressing it. They would always say they deny it whenever it was brought up. The others would keep teasing them about it, due to the signs being so obvious. He even got easily acquainted with Shining Armor. In the future, the two get married and had three kids: Noble Knight, Shrove Ash, and Star Light. But changes were made after the discovery of Twilight's potential love interest, Flash Sentry from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Now Shrove Ash and Star Light are Flash and Twilight's daughters, and Noble Knight remains Sheath's son. Sheath love interest has been changed over to Sunset Shimmer, Gloriosa Daisy, and Juniper Montage. Now he is settled to be paired with Tempest Shadow. Sir Sheath is the amalgamation of well-successful icons. He has the mind of Sherlock Holmes, the heart and will of Captain America, and the skill set of Batman. Sheath will have the same qualities of an anime action hero. Skills Since Sheath is an Earth Pony, he cannot fly like pegasus ponies, or do magic like unicorns. So he spend most of his time perfecting his physical, mental, and spiritual capabilities. He is an expert in weaponry, strategy, and hoof-to-hoof combat. Born a foal prodigy, he is now at the peak of physical and mental perfection. He maps out his surroundings in heads and quickly devise a strategy to handle to situation. His senses are so advanced, he can figure out if he's being targeted or look closely at an enemies plan. He is an expert at almost every form of combat, along with Equestrian martial arts. The very thing that makes Sheath unique is his versatility. He can push forward and adapt to his situation with ease than any regular pony. As a Steed Knight, he was taught to be an expert chess player and strategist. He can analysis how a pony thinks and how they play. He can beat a regular pony in seconds. But when he plays with a highly intelligent pony, he finds it more of challenge and takes him a matter of minutes. His puzzle solving skills are impressive, he is very efficient at "thinking on his hooves". Sheath has a powerful will, and a mind to match. His mind can process much more information than any other pony. His success comes from his "thinking outside the box" tactics. The Way of Yin-Yang Like all Steed Knights of Chess Table, Sheath is a master in the Way of Yin-Yang. He uses it to separate the positive (his compassion, his intelligence...etc) and negative (his desire, his instincts...etc) aspects of himself, assure they co-exist in harmony, and reunite them. Relationship Princess Twilight Sparkle :"You know, when I look at those two, I swear they were twins." :"They don't look the same to me." :"See, to you, the word 'twins' make you think of 'Double'. But to me, I think...'Half'." :— Nimbus Quasar and Rainbow Dash Twilight is one of the princesses Sheath works closest to. He acts as her opposite. Being able to handle is problems, stress-free. As Twilight would do things by-the-book, Sheath would prefer to work outside the system. The two would work together as partners. They are equally intellectual when it comes to playing chess. They work so close, they began to form a brother-sister bond. Pinkie Pie Despite all of her nonsense and babbling, while everypony seem annoyed and confused, Sheath would just calmly accept her hijinks. He is somehow able to adapt and duplicate Pinkie's physics-defying abilities. Nimbus Quasar Tech Savvy Sheath would sometimes volunteer himself as a crash test dummy. Little Valor Valor is Sheath's apprentice for the Steed Knight of the Chess Table. Years ago, Sheath found him on the streets. He reminds him of himself when he was a colt. Seeing that he has a good heart and mind, he took Valor in as apprentice and little brother. Riff Wrath Riff Wrath is a dark reflection of Sir Sheath, and his arch-rival. He performs dastardly deeds, while Sheath tries to stop him. Riff Wrath attempts to outmaneuver him with his wits and skills. He and Sheath are basically in an on-and-off enemy relationship. Flash Sentry Flash was fascinated by the rumors he had heard of Sheath before meeting. The two quickly became good friends. Starlight Glimmer :"You know, you'd make a good chess player." :— My Noble Steeds, Part 2 (Might and Magic) Sunburst Timber Spruce Mare Do Well When Mare Do Well first appeared, she caught Sheath's eye with her skills as a fighter and a mistress of disguise. Seeing that they gave so much in common, they would soon get close romantically. Illuminati Princess Luna Sheath has heard the story of Nightmare Moon when he was a colt. He felt pity towards Princess Luna. She became an inspiration to him. Princess Luna met Sheath through his dreams. It was then she learned about the Steed Knights of the Chess Table, and kept their secret for a while. She learned of the trauma Sheath went through in his past. She understands Sheath and knows what he's going through. Discord The draconequus has never interact with a pony like Sir Sheath. He is more claim and tolerant towards Discord than the Mane 6 are to him. Sheath's being patient and understanding towards Discord as he could. They find each other quite a challenge. Sheath didn't have to trust Discord. He would butter him up and give him a reason to help. Sheath is not one to hold a grudge. He was silently learning about Discord, and seeing what makes him tick. Discord could not break Sheath like he would be any other pony. His mind, body, and soul are too well trained to be influence by Discord's tricks. He understands Discord's behavior and antics are just all part of his nature. Princess Celestia Sweetie Drops Sheath knew Sweetie Drops in her days as a secret anti-monster agent, but hasn't made a peep about it. After her organization went under, the Steed Knights of the Chess Table had to step in and picked up their monster hunting duties. They meet again when Sheath moved to Ponyville, and the two had a lot of catching up to do. She even introduced Sheath to her best friend, Lyra Heartstrings. King Sombra After learning about Sombra's past, he felt only pity for him. He saw that Sombra was just an innocent shadow, just trying to become a pony, but the very thing that made him unique had corrupted him. Sheath promised he will find a way to save him from the darkness if he ever returns. Princess Ember Malice Sheath is one of the few who can match up to Malice. Both are particle hunters, prone to combat and violence. Sheath would fight with honor and nobility, while Malice has his psychotic instincts and love for carnage. The Moochick Sunset Shimmer In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Sunset and Sheath's human counterpart meet in the human world. As he learns what she did in the first film, he takes pity on her and understand why she did what she did. He know what it's like to be haunted by his demons. He tries teaching Sunset to embrace her demon side, instead of avoiding it. The two seem very similar, both being big siblings figures. Adagio Dazzle Adagio got along with Sheath pretty, since they're both leaders. Even of she try to trick him, Sheath can see through it in an instant. Aria Blaze The two of them got into a rocky start, but Sheath began growing up to Aria. He is very patient with her and does his best understand. He would teach Aria a few fighting moves. Sonata Dusk Despite her history, Sheath was able to accept Sonata as a person. He's able to handle her spouting nonsense just as well as Pinkie Pie. He treats Sonata just like a younger sister. Quotes :"You're right. It IS the most important thing that matters. But it's not the ONLY thing that matters." :"Riff Wrath?! I know that diabolical voice of yours anywhere. How are you?" :— To Riff Wrath :"Your problem is you're always looking at one side of things, but not the other." :— To Princess Twilight Sparkle :"No. I'm not a hero. I'm an equalizer." :"Fight like a Steed." :"...And that's "'Sir''' Sheath." :— Whenever someone calls him "''Mr. Sheath" :"Do you know those ponies; who slept through Luna's night, who made her jealous and had her turn into Nightmare Moon, who dissed everything she ever worked for? Let me tell you something. In that story, the ponies were the REAL villains." :— To Twilight Sparkle :"I trust in my brain to come up with the plan, and I trust in my gut to make sure it works." :"Well I was a colt scout." :"I do trust you. I just don't trust you trusting yourself." :"I'm not gonna go easy on you just because your my friends." :"Less talky, more shooty." :— To Twilight Sparkle :"What is the best way to defeat the monster inside you?...By making it your friend." :"By the way...you hit like a girl." :— To Rainbow Dash :"Nice to meet you...again." :— To the Mane 5 in Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds :"It just, my work is just too important for me to-you think handsome?" :— To Sunset Shimmer in Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds :"We are all just colors in a world of black and white." :— In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds :"Of course you're the last person I wanted to see. That's why I'm trying to everyone else first." :"I keep telling myself 'Think like Pinkie Pie, and the rest will follow'." :— To Twilight Sparkle :Twilight Sparkle: Shouldn't you take the rest of your armor? :Sir Sheath: No. You need it more than me. :"Rule #1 at fighting someone with super strength: Don't get hit." :— To Applejack :"Rule #1 at fighting someone with super speed: Don't try to run away. They'll catch you." :— To Rainbow Dash :"Ain't I a stinker?" :"In the right hooves, anything can be a weapon." Other versions This version of Sir Sheath once helped Princesses Celestia and Luna with a great matter. For his selfless act and bravery, they invited him to Canterlot, where he was allowed to take the same tests the Royal Guards take. His unique knowledge and methods has exceeded far beyond any Royal guard in history. His IQ and prowess could even rival Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor. When the princesses asked him to join the guards' rankings, he said it wouldn't suit him. Instead, they dubbed him "Sir Sheath," and offered him the title, "the Steed Knight of the Chess Table". He then goes throughout Equestria as a Soldier of Fortune; where he met Nimbus Quasar, Bright Idea, Little Valor, and the Enmity Gang, led by his arch-nemesis, Riff Wrath. He sometimes returns to Canterlot and offers a monthly lecture to the Royal Guards. It wasn't long until Princess Luna trusted Sir Sheath and his friends with the secrets on the Elements of Chivalry. ---- Another version of the Steed Knights are a high order of ponies. ---- He takes a job as a Lecturer and Trainer to the Royal Guards on the side to make extra money. ---- One day in his foalhood, he witnessed a battle between Prince Comet and Heavy Matter. He ask if he can serve Prince Comet. At the Ungulate Sanctum, he was trained to be a soldier, passing every test at the top of the class, until he was introduce Sir Vision Slide and given the chance to train under him. When his training was complete, he decided to go off on his own, but promised to lead the other soldier when they most need him. ---- Sir Sheath is a wondering warrior known as "The Steed Knight of the Chess Table". As a colt, he heard the story of Nightmare Moon, and felt bad about Princess Luna. Equestria Girls Gallery Cutie Circle - Sir Sheath.png|Sir Sheath's Cutie Circle Sir Sheath Trading Card.png|Sir Sheath trading card Armored_Sheath.jpg|Sir Sheath in his Steed Knight Armor original design Lady_Hilt.png|Sir Sheath's genderswapped counterpart - Lady Hilt Sheath's head.png|Sheath's face (front) Armored_Sheath_2.png|Sir Sheath in his Steed Knight Armor Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Stallion Category:Teachers